Izuku's second chance at life
by TheVampiricMathilde
Summary: What if Midoriya died and got a second chance on Life? but with a few mishaps? This is a gender bender. *I'm gonna make a rewrite of this soon with an improved storyline.*
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku's second chance on life.**

 **I thought like what if Izuku died in the forest assault and got to live his live again to do it better but with only a few mishaps in it? Let's see what happens!**

 **I own none of the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Game over? Try again!**

Midoriya Izuku lay dieing in the grass regretting his life that he didn't do much heroics. He wished he could try again but then being born with a quirk. He was now thinking back at how the last moments of his life were so much better when he finally managed to get a quirk.

It made him smile. And with that last smile he died.

But because Karma had always worked louzy for him, he was being treated lke shit even though he always did everything he could to help others, Karma now wanted to make Midoriya's dieing wish come true. He would go back to the age of 5 and he would manifest a quirk a few months after it that was how Karma had planned it but Karma made a small mistake in rewriting the books of fate…

Midoriya  
Age: 5 Gender: ? Quirk: none Best friend: ?

Izuku woke up screaming in fear.

He soon realised he was in bed and in a room that looked a lot like his room had looked 10 years ago.  
He got out of bed and realised everything looked a lot bigger then normal. Then he went to the badroom, wich he oddly enough found at the exact same place as where it was in his house 10 years ago, still sleepy he hadn't noticed much While walking past the mirror but he was about to find out as soon as he went to pee.

As he sat down to pie he noticed that something was missing. His manly mate had suddenly disappeared! He thought nothing of it and shrugged it of as him still being sleepy. But after pinching his cheeks 5 times he began to realise some thing was wrong. He then ran to the mirror to look at himself and what he saw staring back at him was a 5 year old girl with long beautifull greenish hair, a few cute freckles and cute green eyes.

She then screamed a very girly scream and started to think what could have possibly happened in a way only Izuku can think, oh wait was his name still Izuku right now? Well that matter could wait for later right now she had to figure out what happened.

Suddenly Izuku? Got why he was so young again, he had wished just right before his death that he could try again but this time with a quirk and being able to do more heroic stuff and he got his wish in that way. But why was he a girl? He couldn't figure it out.  
But he still decided he would at least try to live his live properl this time, with a slight advantage of knowing mostly what would happen in the future, of wich he didn't think was that bad.

But first things first he had to figure out the Differences between this new life and his old life, so he had to know his new name, if he had the same friends as in his other life and most important of all, if he had already manifested a quirk

He soon found out he had not yet gotten a quirk, but he was still very young so he could still get a quirk. And after looking through his room he found out his name was currently Midoriya Mira.

 _The next morning:_

The beeping of her alarm woke Izu…Mira up. She got out of bed and changed her clothes. She then went down to eat breakfast were het mother was preparing a bento for Mira to take with her to kindergarten. She then went to school and found out she still was best friends with Bakugou, who had already manifested his quirk. The lessons at school were too easy for her, but that was to be expected when having the brains of a high-schooler. She found out there was a time before high-school that had also been fun for her.

She didn't know that it would only be 2 months before she would manifest her very own quirk for the first time in her 2 lives.

 **What quirk do you think she should manifest?**

 **A parody on her father's quirk(fire breathing).**

 **A parody on her mother's quirk(sort of weak version of telekinesis).**

 **Her own verions of the one for all quirk only then not passed down to her.**

 **Some crazy ass combination between her parents quirks.**

 **Or her very quirk.**

 **Please tell me what you would like to see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izuku's second chance at life**

 **So yeah I came up with the type of quirks Mira would have and it's not completely clear what they'll be in the beginning but it will be later**

 **Chapter 2: A quirk?! Wait wat quirk….**

It had been 2 months since Izuku now Mira got revived and he has had much fun playing with Kacchan, Kacchan wasn't as much of an ass as he would turn out to be later. It was just another ordinary night she had fallen asleep not knowing that her quirk manifestation was gonna happen very soon….

Morning:

Mira woke up feeling a bit different then before, she felt lighter and stronger at the same time, when she started walking to the badroom she was surprised she was there like 10 times faster then normal but she was still a bit sleepy so she thought it was just her illusion, later while closing the bathroom door because she wanted to take a shower she almost crushed the doorknob, not knowing what was happening she went under the shower but at the moment she tried to change the heat she accidently broke the button that changed the heat of the water.  
Now she knew something was definetly different, and she also had an idea what it was…

'Mom!'

She went running down the stairs screaming happily, so her mom went out of the kitchen towards her little daughter, at least she thought but before she could even move a foot she saw her daughter already standing in front of her screaming that she had developed a quirk!  
Her mother was very happy to hear that her daughter had developed a quirk and she asked her daughter to show it, but Mira said she didn't have enough room to properly show the quirk, so she told Mira that after school she would take her outside so she could show her what the quirk was and Mira happily agreed.

Later at school she happily told everyone that she had gotten a quirk as well so when they all asked her to show them she simply showed her superspeed and punched the ground so hard that the Floor almost blistered. Her classmates were astonished and said they were sure Mira would make a great hero.

Bakugou thought to himself: 'Alright so she thinks she is a little bit cool because she's gotten a strong and cool quirk as well huh? Well then, I guess I'll have to make her realize her place after school.'

Mira was picked up by her mother to go to a large and open place were Mira could show her mother her awesome quirk. She leaped to a height of at least 20 meters, she sprinted at high speed and crushed rocks with ease. Wich impressed her mother a lot.

The next day after school Bakugou waited her up at the play ground near their houses as she was gonna play there. 'Hey Kacchan!' she shouted as soon as she saw him at the play ground thinking he would play with her. 'Hey Racchan!' he shouted back. 'Can you show me a bit more of your quirk? I want to see how much good your quirk would do you during a fight.' Said Bakugou.  
Izuku, remembering how Kacchan had always acted before his death, wasn't that surprised at this outburst but he was stil very shocked. But he actually was excited to find out how usefull her quirk would be during a fight as well. So Mira answered: 'All right Kacchan, but I won't hold back.'

Two minutes later Bakugou had pinned down Mira and said: 'Still weak I see.'  
She was pouting of anger. Looking at this phenomen of a pouting Mira he couldn't help but notice how cute his best friend actually was. He let her go and blushed a bit. Luckily Mira didn't see.

They split up and went home again.

Later that evening Izuku thought: 'So i still have to practice a bit before I can use my speed and boosted strength in battle properly.'

He sighed and went to sleep.


End file.
